Markie Post
Marjorie Armstrong "Markie" Post (born November 4, 1950) is an American actress. Post is known for her roles as bail bondswoman Terri Michaels in The Fall Guy on ABC from 1982 to 1985, as public defender Christine Sullivan on the NBC sitcom Night Court from 1985 to 1992, and as Georgie Anne Lahti Hartman on the CBS sitcom Hearts Afire from 1992 to 1995. Since 2014, Post has portrayed Barbara 'Bunny' Fletcher, the mother of Detective Erin Lindsay, in NBC drama Chicago P.D. Biography Born in Palo Alto, California, Post is the daughter of scientist Richard F. Post and Marylee Post, a poet. The middle child, she and her two siblings were raised in Stanford, California and Walnut Creek, California and attended Las Lomas High School where she was a cheerleader. She attended Lewis & Clark College in Portland, Oregon, and briefly Pomona College in Claremont, California, before returning to earn her bachelor of arts degree from Lewis & Clark. Prior to acting, Post worked on several game shows. She began her career with the production crew of the Tom Kennedy version of Split Second. She also served as associate producer of Alex Trebek's Double Dare and as a card dealer on the NBC Jim Perry version of Card Sharks. Post often was a celebrity player on various game shows, including Pyramid and Password. Her early acting credits include the pilot episode of Simon & Simon "Details at Eleven" in 1981, two episodes of The A-Team as two different characters in the 1983 episode "The Only Church in Town" and the 1984 episode "Hot Styles" and The Love Boat respectively. She appeared in the science fiction series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century and as Diane Chambers' best friend in the sitcom Cheers, before eventually becoming a regular on the ABC action drama The Fall Guy. After The Fall Guy, she played Christine Sullivan on the 1980s television comedy series Night Court from the third season until the show's end. She played Georgie Anne Lahti Hartman on the comedy series Hearts Afire, co-starring John Ritter. Post has also had regularly recurring guest star roles on The District and on Scrubs as the mother of Dr. Elliot Reid. Film credits include There's Something About Mary (1998), in which she played the mother of Cameron Diaz's character. She played a call girl and dominatrix in the 1988 TV movie Tricks of the Trade opposite Cindy Williams, and a singer in Glitz with Jimmy Smits, based on a novel by Elmore Leonard. She also had a starring role in NBC's 1995 movie Visitors in the Night. According to her IMDB.com page, Post also appeared in the 1997 TV movie Survival on the Mountain. She worked on the comedy movie Cook Off! as Christine Merriweather. She appeared in the 30 Rock episode "The One with the Cast of Night Court" playing herself when she, Harry Anderson, and Charles Robinson staged a mock reunion of the Night Court cast. Post was the voice of June Darby on the animated series Transformers: Prime. Since 2014, Post has appeared as a recurring character, "Bunny", on Chicago P.D. Wikipedia Notes and Trivia * Post is married to actor and writer Michael A. Ross, and has two daughters. * Her height is 5' 6" (1.68 m). * Was a cheerleader in high school. * Attended Las Lomas High School in Walnut Creek, California, and earned her Bachelor of Arts degree from Lewis & Clark College in Portland, Oregon, USA. External Links * * *Markie Post at TriviaTribute.com References Category:Characters and Cast Category:Cast